


Our Deal/ 约归

by HEALme



Series: The Things We Meant to Say [1]
Category: Sherlock（TV）
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Epistolary, Fix-It, Getting Together, Ignores The Final Problem completely, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, References to Drugs, Suicidal Ideation, eurus doesn't exist, texts
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEALme/pseuds/HEALme
Summary: 这篇文的时间线设定在402 《说谎的侦探》的主要事件发生后，John离开了伦敦，想在异乡好好地冷静下来。但是John和Sherlock两人是从来不会好好地”分居两地“的。一个偶然的机会，他们开始互相给对方写信。沓至的飞鸿让两人逐渐明白了对方深藏的心思。





	1. 2016年2月26日   John的信

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166372) by [johnwatso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatso/pseuds/johnwatso), [Salambo06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06). 
  * A translation of [Our Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166372) by [johnwatso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatso/pseuds/johnwatso), [Salambo06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06). 
  * Inspired by [Our Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166372) by [johnwatso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatso/pseuds/johnwatso), [Salambo06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06). 



> 这封书信体的同人文是SalomboO6和johnwatso两位大大合写的The Things We Meant to Say的第一部分。由SalomboO6写John的信，johnwatso写Sherlock的信。（这让写作和看文的方式都有了一种4D般真实的体验有木有！！！）
> 
> 感谢大大们的把这么好的文授权给我。希望大家也能喜欢。如果你喜欢慢热的感过程，请不要错过。

Sherlock:  
   你得跟我说清楚，Hudson太太到底是不是操心操过头了？  
   你有没有想过当她晚上11点的时候哭着跟我打电话说了什么吗？她觉得你，她的“男孩儿”那天又磕嗨了，而且你已经连续怪里怪气地两个星期了。  
   我还以为，你……或者好吧，我们已经熬过来，Sherlock。我想，你该知道我在说什么吧，就是在我们上个案子之后，在这一团乱糟之前…….我以为…….  
   但无论如何，这个药你是不能再磕下去的了——你的身体受不住的。我不管你想要怎样的生活，我也不管最近可能又发生了什么，但我就是忍不了你那样糟蹋你的“运输系统”（这是你那一套该死的关于自己的“身体”究竟是什么的理论）  
   长点心吧，Sherlock！你我都清楚得很，你根本都用不着毒品这东西，你从来都不是靠这些东西活着的。你正在毁掉你聪明的大脑，更别提你还在毁掉你周围人的生活。你拿起针管的时候，你就不能好好地想一想这些事情？  
   我管不了你，起码现在管不了，因为我现在过的时间都和伦敦有几个小时的时差。我更不可能现在跑就来检查一下你是不是真的又把药给磕上了。Hudson太太也没这个义务天天守着你。她最近受够了。但她是真的好担心你，所以，Sherlock，你起码能别让她疑神疑鬼的，你别再碰那些东西了吧。你跟我们保证过的，记得吗？  
   好吧，虽然写了这么多。我只是真的真的希望她只是再瞎操心而已。  
   你一定要学会照顾自己  
                                                        John


	2. 2016年3月2日 Sherlock的信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然不能像短信那样回得那么快，Sherlock几天后回了一封火药味很足的信。

 

亲爱的John：

  我想我是被你搞糊涂了，麻烦需要向你请教一个问题，你讲的明明是“我的身心健康”这个问题（包括我业余的处方药的使用行为），怎么前面主语变来变去变成了“我们”呢？

   我也要跟你说清楚的是，我的身体可以承受的东西，远远超出你本来就已经很丰富的想象力的范围。我想，这位医生，你可能太小瞧我了。

   至于我到底“需不需要”毒品，其实我根本都不是“需要”它，我一直都在“希望”得到它。我如果用正确的方法去刺激我的大脑，它会转得更快。我的脑子才没被毁呢，我是在加强它，改善它。懂了吧，John? 懂了以后就别再拿什么“会毁掉你大脑”这种无聊的观点来烦我了。

   对了，你还提到了我会毁掉我身边人的生活啊？这还要我多说啊？那我只能说，你太高看我身边的人了，他们对我哪有这么大的兴趣。注意，别想多了以为我是在自怨自艾，我只是在陈述事实而已。

   我从来都没要求你管过我的事，John，起码这些事情你看到了都可以装作没看到。我要向你道歉——Hudson太太那样跟你打电话真的是太打扰你了。我发誓这个电话不是我要她打得。我会好好和她谈谈，让她以后别拿这种小事去叨扰你了。看来她就是没事爱瞎操心的那种人。而且只要她脑子里形成了一个关于你的看法，你就是再怎么说这不对啊，她还是改不过来的。

  不过，收到你的信我还是应该感到很荣幸的，因为说明起码你还在操心我是不是失踪了这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

  不过以后，再没人会像这样麻烦你操心了。

                                            Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，前面第一章，我觉得John就是Doctor！John上线了，语气非常的关心，虽然嘴上说“我管不了你”。然后，Sherlock这边就是熊孩子上线了（其实很久都不见了，还想呢，哈哈~）表面意思是“不要你管”，其实呢~~？嗯哼。


	3. 2016年3月7日  John的信

Sherlock：

   如果要谈到你的身心健康问题，我当然要把“我们”做主语！如果没记错的话，办完每一个案子之后，是我在治疗你的那些伤口；在确保你不会把公寓炸掉的同时，我还得保证你每天吃饭睡觉！我甚至照顾过神志不清，自己都不知道自己哪里的你！

   我们就是这样，仿佛被绑到一块了，Sherlock，总是这样的，我不会让你就这么把这些东西从你的大脑里简单粗暴地删掉的！ 至于你说的什么，毒品是你的“渴求”——你这套说辞又拿出来能骗谁呢？至少是骗不了我的。我们刚认识的时候，住在一起的时候，你在这方面不就把自己管得挺好的吗？你的头脑根本不需要被“改进”什么的，不要再找理由了，找理由是没用的。

   而且我也不觉得“因为没人在乎我，所以我就可以为所欲为”的理由站得住脚。这听起来真的是，荒谬。你和我都清楚为什么。 此时此刻，至少有两个人在想着能怎么去帮你，而且肯定还有很多很多人。我能保证，我发条短信就会有更多人来关心你，当然里面有些人现在你是不想见的。

   还有一点非常重要，Sherlock，我觉得关心你永远不会是一种对我的“叨扰”。

   我是真的担心你，我虽然离开了伦敦，但并不是我突然不管你的生活了，或者不管你这个人了。我很抱歉我现在暂时不能跟你打电话聊聊，我和Rosie正在努力适应在我朋友Billy家的生活。

   其实，我也不好受。我觉得你会明白的，为什么我暂时需要点距离。但现在看来，你是真的什么都不知道。 我从来都没想过和你断掉联系，或者是再也不想看到你，甚至是动过和你绝交的念头，从来没有！我很看重我们的友谊的，Sherlock，你一定要明白这一点，好吗？

                                                                                                                 John


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John和Sherlock严肃地谈起了“嗑药”这个问题，原来，两个人都很在意的那个人并不知道发生了什么（摊手）

 John:

  我当然知道那些都是你做的。但我必须要说的是，我从来没有，可以说一次都没有，要你做为我做这些事情。我能理解，像你那样照顾我肯定对你来说肯定是个不小的负担。我知道你肯定会这么想的，因为你总是觉得你必须去照顾我——我猜可能是你无意间从军队里带出来的那些错位的责任感在作怪吧。但是我已经不是个孩子了。更要命的一点是，我又不是你的孩子。我不需要你关心我。我从来没有要你承担起我妈或者Mycroft的责任（他嘛，不知道出于什么鬼的原因，把我看作他的责任的一部分了）而且现在，我也不会要求你承担这个责任。我以前不认识你的时候，还不是活得挺好的嘛？那么现在，没了你，我照样能活得挺好的。

  我们曾经是像你说的，“被绑在一起的”，John，不过那是很久以前了。在那些事情之前…..我试过了但我删不掉这些东西，而且我说的是真的，我真的很努力地想删掉关于那些日子的记录了。

   把Mycroft牵涉到我的日常用药这种事情里来，也是完全没有用的——你觉得到底什么时候他在我旁边我就会乖乖地不用药了？你以前经历了那么多得到的结论难道是他来我就会变好了？这种事情上，你用他来威胁我更是没用的，而且还会让我更加生气。

   可能我们住在一起的时候，我可以把自己控制得很好，是因为我得到了帮助，是因为有个人在把你往回拉，就像生活中出现了一道光一样。现在我却已经失去了了这种拉力，这道光，但是我的药剂可以让我重新有了以前那种感觉，通过恰当好处的剂量和比例适当的组合就可以做到。要是我可以用任何一种我能想的出来的方法让我的身心，或者是我那要命的“运输系统”感觉好那么一点点的话，我为什么会非要用药来治自己呢？你知道的，我真的不是个瘾君子。我是个非常优秀的化学家。我很清楚我自己做事情的目的，你能不能至少在这种事情上信我一次?

   还有，我非常理解你为什么离开这里了。每个人最后都会离开的，John，生活的常态就是如此。Mycroft曾经告诉我，“人终有一死，而人心总是不堪一击，所以太在意不是什么好事。”我非常不高兴因为他说的话居然是对的，但事实就是如此。而且，有意思的是，你一直在坚持说我们还是朋友，你还是很在意我的生活和我这个人。如果真像你说的那样，你还会搬到大老远的国外去，会连个连个条子也不留，而且事后也基本不跟我联系吗？

   顺便，告诉Rosie我很爱她，其实，我想她了。如果你想回信的话，我想要一张她的照片。

                                                                                                                       Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小夏同学你可以再自相矛盾一点吗？？！！


	5. 2016年3月16日   John的信

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先，谢谢所有的读者的评论！！ 所有评论写得真得太暖了，很高兴有这样一群细腻而又柔软的你们，带我在他们的感情中思考到了很多很多更深层次的东西。虽然神夏和这一对总是发很多很多刀片，但我希望最终，我们能得到的是被温暖和被治愈的感觉，从而去更好地面对我们的周遭。这篇文侧重的正是两个人不断处理自己和对方的距离，不断表达互相之间的爱的过程。给所有的评论比一颗大心~我也会一一回复的，来表达一下每一条温暖的评论带给我的不一样的感觉。

Sherlock：

   我从来没想过我写的东西是用来刺激你的。我只是想让你认识到你现在正在对自己做些什么。不过你也反复地在说，你已经是个“大人”了，因此，决定怎么过这一辈子是你自己的权利。但同样地，我还是有表达我的建议和对你的关心的权利。我从来没有觉得我是在扮演你的母亲的角色，告诉你“这可以”，“这不行”。如果我说让Mycroft介入这件事情，你觉得是威胁你的话，那我道歉。但我个人觉得，这也算是个没有办法的办法。但我也不确定他知道后会不会采取行动。我觉得，在涉及到你的事情上，他知道自己能做的其实也很有限，其实我也是的，大家都是的。

  但是，我最好把话讲清楚，关心你的目的从来不是，永远不会是为了给我的生活赋予意义。

  正好和你想得相反（或者，我应该说，和你“推理”得相反），我参军从来都不是为了去照顾别人。不过那是我成为医生的原因之一。但是部队给我的意义则完全不同。你也知道，我很喜欢军队生活，那是一段让我很有归属感的时光，让我感觉自己终于成了一个有用的人。我在原生家庭里总是感觉一无是处，这一点几乎毁了我，而且我现在仍不知道它在多大程度上毁了我。但是遇见你，Sherlock，以及成为你的朋友，带给我的影响和部队是完全不同的。

  你在我们相遇的第一个晚上，你做的那个关于我的推理就不能再正确——我对危险和肾上腺素上瘾（这两样东西可能我永远都无法戒掉的），但是你带给我的感觉和我在异域的沙漠里感觉到的东西截然不同。那时候的阿富汗感觉像是一块与世隔绝的土地，我们所有人都笼罩在可怖的现实之中。而在伦敦，在贝克街……我感到了更多不一样的东西。

  而且现在，看我这个样子，显然我谁也照顾不了。我离开本来是为了我们好，我不想让我的友谊毁了。读了你的信之后，我想，好吧，我把事情搞得更糟糕了。但我仍然想做做那个你可以依靠的人，那个你起码可以把他放在你的那些“药物”之上的人；我想让你知道你是已经成为了一个多么好的人；我想让你知道当我读到你写的最后一段时，我简直想……

  我也不知道我絮絮叨叨地写了这么多是干什么。

  你不要再想着把我从你的思维宫殿里删掉了，或者说关于我们的一切，你都不能删掉，因为我不原意，我不想你这样。可能这么说听起来很自私，但我不管。我真的好想一下子跟你解释清楚我离开的原因。下一封信吧，我会写的，如果你还想听的话。

 

                                          John

附注：这张照片是五天前拍的了。她也很想你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 军医的内心：我就要关心你，我就是要赖在你的思维宫殿里不走。至于为什么.......（天哪，妈呀，我怎么又写不出来了，算了，不写了）


	6. 2016年3月22日 Sherlock的信

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高虐预警！ 高虐情节梗预警！  
> 这章涉及到了Sherlock的自杀倾向，还有具体的关于吸毒的感觉的描述。

 

John：

     我想在这封信里告诉你，我是怎么样要靠我的针管熬过一天又一天的，我正是要来告诉你原因。这种感觉像什么呢？我坐在那里，孤身一人，我四周的墙壁向我挤压过来，而我无处可逃，只能在它们之间被窒息至死。又或是和这个世界的其他的东西相比，我感觉我自己渺小无比，而我害怕这种感觉。如果这种感觉可以稍微变得不那么难受，我可以做任何事情。

     有时候，我觉得我的另一个人格马上要从我身体里分化出来。这种感觉就像我身体里有成群结队的怪物在移动，从我的四肢百骸，到我的心脏，直至我的头脑，他们占领了我的身体，到处都有他们，而且他们的运动将会是永无止境的。而我必须让他们停下来。

      我只能在幻境中得到安宁，或者与其说，这种安宁只是一种把脑袋倒空的感觉，是我存在于这世上而我不会想着去歇斯底里，不会想着亲手剜出我的眼球的那些时刻。但它们从来都不是真实的。只有在针管刺进我的身体的那一刻，我才有这个福气，去感受到我一直想要的东西。虽然，它只是暂时的。

     是的，我觉得只是我为数不多的幸福的时刻。我仿佛感觉有人可以去倚靠，但又能保持着那个独立的自我——当然我需要小心地配置合适的剂量，这样我才能让这个疯狂运转的世界为我停下那么一秒。

    这样，我也能让我疯狂运转的大脑停下来。那些想法就整天就在敲打我，提醒我去不停地想“为什么他们都离开了”，“为什么总是这样”。我的药，John，它可以让我这些东西停下来，让它们都停下来。不管怎么样，我愿意付出任何代价，只要它们给我停下来。

    有的时候，我也会去想，我整个人都停下来会怎么样。不仅仅是我的思想，而是整个的我。只要我……我就会整个地停下来。我使了很大劲，我不让这种想法在我脑子里多停一秒，但每一次，每一次它们都会不知道从哪里又冒出来，它们就在我的脑海里蠕动着，同样无休无止。

      我认为我们是很难真正了解我们自己的，或者是能够真正看清我们自己到底是谁。我也不想接受“我”是一个这样的“我”。而且当我读到你写的自我剖析，还有你在军队的生活，我知道你也不想接受那个“你”。但你就是这样一个“你”，这是没法改变的。你也不是那种对自己都无法坦诚的人，你只是有时候太过于沉湎于你自己经历的那些事情，如果你不走出来，你是永远看不到这些事情的本质的。 你觉得在贝克街的生活，给你带来了更多的东西，哈，你总是这样的，你那该死的浪漫主义，但生活本来不是浪漫的。事已至此，木已成舟，这就是最后的结局。而当我再把这些回忆拿出来看的时候，当我把它们拿到亮光处，当我仔细地看着它们的时候，我知道它们是见不得人的，从某种角度来说，真的是这样的。你难道不觉得也是这样吗？

  （而且我很想问问，你当时是想干嘛？我上一封信的最后一段到底让你怎么了？）

   我很想听你的解释。如果能听到你的解释，哪怕只是一部分，我觉得会对我大有帮助。不过，如果你的解释不能说服我的话，那它就不会有这种效果。（我觉得你的解释八成是不会让我满意的。）

     那天我等了你一整天，我想你是知道的。我们本来是说好要一起吃午餐的，我们已经很久没见过对方了。你说了，你会发短信的，但这条短信就从来没来过，然后我发现你就这样搬走了？！等你告诉我的时候，你的语气真的太客气了，你说的话太简洁了，就和你跟你的邻居，或你的那些同事讲的话一模一样。我应该做好准备的，对你不要抱有过高的期望。我再也不会了。（或者说，我从来就不应该有这种痴心妄想？）

     但是，我喜欢你给我写信，John， 至少现在，我需要你的写的东西把我拉回某种正常的现实生活之中。 可是，读你的信，同样是令我痛苦的。不是你的文字，它们从不会伤害我，不是你用的字迹，它们不会让我看到了就想撕掉。令我痛苦的是那些你的信和我的生活之间的空隙。我现在就活在那些空隙之中，我带着我的针管，我带我的化学药品，在这两者之间，一天一天地活下去。

    写到这里，我又开始转那个念头了，我是真的很想知道，如果我所有的一切都可以停下来，会是怎样的感觉。

                                                                                                                                       Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (以下只是译者的碎碎念，大家嫌弃的可以跳过，大步地跳过。。。如果看完了觉得有分歧，可以在评论中和我讨论~~但注意这只是译者译者的观点，不是作者的观点，忽略掉或者反对它，我们都可以开心地看文，如果你喜欢这篇文，喜欢这对CP的话）  
>  这一章花了我快一天的时间翻译，因为我想去了解老夏到底是什么感觉（当然，我并没有过这种感觉，我也希望我身边的每一个人，我的每一位现在的读者，永远都不要经历这些事情）。我去看了一个关于“药瘾”的演讲（这个演讲在TED上可以找到），又去翻了一下以前查过的一些资料。其实药物滥用是个严重的社会问题，在英国，据我看到的2012年的资料，对药物上瘾的青少年群体每年都在增加。而在TED的演讲中，它介绍的是美国的情况，说到了在这些上瘾者中只有少数的人接受了治疗。因为，上瘾者自身会觉得自己不值得去治疗，会认为这只能怪罪于自己“意志力不坚定”，自己是个“失败的人”，这样他们从来都不会去正视自己的问题，不会去寻求治疗，寻求外在的帮助。久而久之，这些人也成为了“社会边缘群体”。其实，我觉得处于“社会边缘”的并不只是LGBT群体等带有明显的和社会一直以来的惯例不相符的特征的这一群人。还有很多看似普通的人，或者是想努力融入普通社会的人，他们都带着一部分被隐藏起来的自己，因为他们知道，这样的他们会被世界排斥，为了不受伤害，他们只好装作若无其事。比如Sherlock的药瘾，比如John的心理疾病。Sherlock因为他的聪明，他的选择是无视或者轻视这些“社会规则”，让自己的头脑发挥到极致，但他如果对一个人产生情感，他就必须得重新处理自己和规则之间的关系。而John的问题是他一直想融入这个社会，适应这些规则，不管这些规则是不是合理的，他就是想努力适应它。所以这也是为什么他们不断地纠结的原因，当他们不能正视自我的时候，他们是无法正视两个人间产生的情感的。  
>  我想表达的观点是，我觉得每个“自我”都有可能成为“社会边缘人群”的一部分，有的时候是本身的社会规则就有局限，有的时候其实我们根本都不是处于“边缘”状态，这就是我们与众不同的地方，有的时候是我们确实剑走偏锋太过头了，这种“自我”和“社会”的关系是我们需要不停地处理和调整的，这也是一个人，如果你想和人打交道，你想在社会中生活所必需经历的常态。  
>  我是一个TJLCer，有的时候我在想，我为什么一定想让这个电视剧给LGBT群体一个美好的结局，因为，其实我想看到的是，这个社会对“边缘人群”视中包容度和空间的，每一个自我是在经历磨砺和完善之后，是能够接受人性的不完美，但仍然对神性的东西，比如爱，是有无止境的追求的。而且不止是这一个群体，还包括每一个可能会成为“边缘群体”的我们。  
>  这只是我的个人理解而已，带着这种理解，我翻译了老夏的这封信。也许其实很幼稚很片面，但我希望这也是一种思考，一种对好文的解读吧。  
>  Who you really are, of course, it just matters !


	7. 2016年3月25日  John的信

Sherlock：

   这一切本来不会成这个样子的。

   你一定要信我这一点，我从来都没想过用我的离开来折磨你。其实，我想得恰恰相反。

    我本来的计划，离开伦敦，离开贝克街，离开你，我是想给你一个机会，我想让你知道，在你的生命中，我是一个恶毒的人。我不想否认这一点。在Mary死后的那几个星期里，在解决完Culverton这个麻烦之后，我们早已不似以前的样子。我们的四周飘荡着来自过去的幽魂，他们每时每刻都有可能将我们一息尚存的情谊拖入万劫不复的深渊。我会竭尽全力阻止这一切发生。我也无法眼睁睁看着你对近在眼前的现实装睁眼瞎，就这样，我选择了逃避。

    那一天，我给Bill打电话，向他求援，我快要崩溃了。我可以听到自己在说什么“我可以过来吗？因为我自己正在慢慢毁掉我最好的朋友”，我想在事情变得无可挽回之前，我们需要分开，需要距离。我听到了我自己可悲的声音。Sherlock，如果说你把我救回来的时候，我已经成了一个行将就木的人，而那一刻，我感觉自己已经离地狱不远了。

    所以，你看到了吧，我想要的是给你一个新的开始，Sherlock，我最不想看到的是你被禁锢在这些过去的幽魂之中，更不是让你想着去结果自己，老天，你对于其他人是那么的有价值。你怎么能看不到你的价值呢？如果要问现在的我为什么还对未来抱有希望的话，你是唯一的原因——因为你给了我拥有未来的可能。我知道，你听到我说这种话，肯定又会搬出你的那一套说辞，什么“我谁也不需要”“我自己过得就挺好”，是的，我完全相信你自己一个人可以应付得过来，但是，你难道就没有想过，其实你值得拥有比孤独更好的东西？

  在上一封信里，你问了我一个问题，你问我，在我读到最后一段时，它让我想去做什么，对吧？

  它让我有了跑回你在的地方的冲动，我想把那该死的针管从你手里抢出来，我会折断它们，把它们扔到垃圾堆里。然后，我会求你，我会求你忘掉那些我对你造成的伤害。我想成为一个能够直视你眼睛的人，能够看着你，而不会去想我的拳头和你的下颚相撞击的感觉，我打了你，一次又一次。在每一个夜里，我还会看到这些，我每一关上灯，我就会看到你躺在那儿，你在地板上，而我却惊恐地发现我是那个施暴者。

  在发生了这一切后，你怎么会还想让我留在你身边？你怎么能仍然揽我入怀，然后在我耳边轻声安慰“事已至此”？这就是我无法承受的东西，Sherlock，以前不会，现在亦然。我的所作所为是完全不可原谅的，我也不会为这些事情找借口。你也不要再想着去为我开脱了。我知道你可能会继续向着说服我，告诉我我那时已经破碎不堪，我那时无法控制自己。但是，这其实都不是理由。

   求求你，你一定要信我这一次，我不是故意去刺激你，去折磨你。你自己也说过，在我闯入你的生活之前，在我对你……..对你做出一切不可原谅的事情之前，你活得很好。因此，我在想，我的离开能让你有个新的开始。可我现在感觉自己是个不能再蠢的大傻瓜，我给你发了那样一条短信，约定好的午餐也放了鸽子。事实上，我就是一个这样的懦夫。我不能看着你把那一切当着我的面读出来，然后我知道，在我没把事情解释清楚前，你是不会放我就这样走掉的。

  那时我是没打算再回来了，我现在也不知道我以后的打算。唯一能肯定的事情是，Ella是对的，写东西可以对我是很有帮助的。而且，我希望，这封信能多少解释一下我的所作所为。

   还有，求你，不要再想你如果不是“你”了会是什么感觉。我需要的正是那个“你”。

                                                                                                                                 John


	8. 2016年3月30日  Sherlock的信

 

John：

     我不知道该说些什么，不知道该从哪儿开始说起。

     我知道，你的离开从来都不是在故意折磨我，而且，我想让你知道，不是你离开伦敦，这一个原因导致了我的痛苦。如果我要从头分析起使我痛苦的原因，哪怕仅仅只是略略地去想一下这种事情，我都知道，这些原因太长了，也太见不得人了。而且这样的话，我又亲手揭开了我的伤疤，我想，还是不要再说这个了。让丑陋的它们埋在它们小小的坟墓里，不会有人去祭奠它们，亦不会有人去寻访它们。这是一种……..一言难尽的复杂感觉。

     我知道事情一直都很复杂。从我假死的那一刻起，我们的关系就变得棘手起来。仿佛后来，我们每一次补救的尝试都是错误的。我们兜着圈子，战战兢兢，如履薄冰，而无论我们做什么，我们都已经回不到从前了。我想，这是我的错。

    你的比喻，我们的生活中布满了来自过去的幽魂，是的，我也可以看见它们，那些幽魂。但我个人并不觉得你离开了，它们也就离开了。你的离开并不是最好的解决方式。可能该走的人是我，我应该放手，让你有一个平凡的人生。也许我就不该回伦敦来，你就仍然会拥有那一切，你的妻子，你的孩子，你的幸福。是我夺走了你的那一切，我知道，是我。我也想去做什么，能够把他们都还给你，可是我用的方式不对。我总是会考虑漏掉一些事情。变化就在计划的前一步就发生了。总是会有失算的地方，而且这一次，我还完全没有任何办法去补救。

   你不是一个恶毒的人，John，恶毒的是我。有我的地方都会变得让人讨厌起来，我一直都是这样。

    至于谈到我需不需要其他人的问题，很久以前我就告诉过你了，我所拥有的只有孤独，而只有孤独能保护我。我不太确定这个观点的正确性了，孤独也许不能保护人，但是它却仍然是我唯一的所有物。

    John，你对我造成的伤害，没有哪一处是不是我应得的。你做的每一件事，都有它必须的理由。而相反的是，我做的所有事才是错的。我是充满仇恨的，我是鲁莽而又愚蠢的，我是把你的生活搅得一团糟的原因。而你，你只是被“情谊”这种东西局限了，因此，你看不到这一切。你从来没有辜负过你爱的人。你永远都那个忠实的好士兵。

    你的所作所为是完全可以被原谅的。我不能想象失去你的至爱之人之后，你经历了怎样的痛苦，其实，我知道这种感觉。但你不同，你真正拥有过那个人，你曾经拥有过她，我是说，Mary， 然后你失去了她。而我是罪魁祸首。

   我真的希望，我可以改变自己，我希望我能够变成那个你想让我成为的人，但是我做不到。我只能是我自己，这是不是生活对我们的一种最残酷的惩罚？我们被禁锢在一个“自我”的躯壳里却无法前行。

   我们的关系中种种可能会被搞砸的一切，现在已经全被我搞砸了。而我没有回天之术，也不能让时间倒流。而且，即使我可以做到，我想你也不会喜欢的。

   对你来说，更好的选择就是忘掉这一切，开始全新的生活。你为什么就不能重新开始自己的生活呢？你不欠我什么，你也不属于我。在华生医生宏大的人生规划中，我其实无足轻重。

   是我对你有更多的期望，John，我希望你能和过去的那些事情和解，我的意思是，你不要再有对我负罪感，也不要再对我有那种责任感。

   我会好好的。

   而且，我相信，慢慢地，你也会好起来。

                                                                                                                 Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两个人正在做傻事的人在拼命拉住对方不要做傻事~ （摊手）

**Author's Note:**

> 因为是书信体，所以揣摩两人当时的语气很重要。原文就非常准确而且没有OOC。而作为一个新手译者，我会尽量做到生动形象，也会在文章的结尾，说一下我的想法。当然，更想得到的和听到的，是读者的指正啦！！ 所以大家的评论吐槽都非常！非常欢迎~~在这里先比一颗大心心~


End file.
